Persona 3: Minato le Sayajin
by KeyToUnivers
Summary: L'histoire de Minato si il avait été un gamin et qu'il fesait partie de la race des guerriers ultimes: les Saiyans! cette fic comprend: de l'action et beaucoup d'humour.
1. 1 Un gamin rejoint la partie

_**(Disclaimer : SMT Persona 3 et DBZ ne m'appartiennent pas…Mais ça tout le monde le sait déjà. Place à l'histoire maintenant.) **_

**I\Un gamin rejoint la partie**

_Minato's POV :_

Bon sang que ce train est lent! Je serai déjà arrivé si j'avais utilisé le nuage magique. Mais mieux vaut éviter les interrogatoires inutiles.

Sinon, mon nom c'est Son Minato. La chose que l'on distingue chez moi c'est mes cheveux bleu, j'ai aussi un mp3 que je prends tout le temps avec moi. J'ai vecu dans le mont Paozu avec mon grand-pére, jusqu'à ce que ces _monstres_ soit arrivés…

Le train est enfin arrivé à destination : Iwatodai. « Iwatodai, Iwatodai. Nous avons atteint notre destination. Nous nous excusons du retard auprès de toute personne ayant été pressé. Merci. » J'ai été transféré a Iwatodai pour fréquenter une école que l'on appele Gekkoukan. J'ai onze ans, donc j'irai au primaire. Les études n'ont jamais vraiment été une difficulté pour moi. Mais ce que j'aime par desus tout, c'est les arts martiaux.

Oh! C'est bientôt le moment. 3…2…1 L'heure des braves! Il était minuit et l'heure des monstres était au rendez-vous.

_Normal POV :_

Au moment ou minuit avait sonné, l'atmosphère changea. La lune prit une couleur assez sinistre et inquiétante. Et tous les appareils électroniques et mécaniques avaient cessé de fonctionner. Toutes les personnes au tour de Minato s'étaient transformées en cercueils. Minato, au milieu de tout ces changements n'avait pas l'air surpris ''Une heure avec les cercueils. Au moins, je ne vais pas trop attirer l'attention, c'est assez louche de voir un gamin sortir d'une gare seul''.Minato utilisa la carte qu'il lui avait été fourni plus tôt et a réussi à trouver le dortoir facilement, il y entra et se demanda comment il allait trouver sa chambre.

_«Qui est là?!» cria une voix féminine.

_Minato's POV :_

_«Qui est là?!» quelqu'un avait parlé… bizzard.

_«Serait-ce un… ?! » C'était une fille, une brunette, elle devait étudier au lycée vue son age. Mais, le plus étonant c'est qu'elle tenait un pistolet! Et elle le pointait vers MOI! J'ai essayé de la raisonner mais trop tard… elle avait tiré.

Brunette POV:

_«Takeba, attendez!» cette voix, c'était celle de Mitsuru-senpai. Il était trop tard, j'avait tiré sur la chose qui était rentré au dortoir. Soudain, la lumiére s'alluma la Dark Hour était passé, et là l'horreur total. J'avais tiré sur un gamin, il était a terre la balle de mon Evoker à coté de lui.

_«Takeba, vous venez de tirer sur le nouvel élève et puis, pourquoi avez-vous placé de munitions à votre Evoker?!» me demanda senpai terrifiée et en colére. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'ai assassiné un petit garçon, je ne vallait pas mieux qu'un Shadow je voudrais mour… UNE MINUTE! Il est en train de se relever, ET IL N'EST MEME PAS BLESSE. Maintenant que j'y repense il n'y a aucune trace de sang et la balle ne l'avait même pas transpersé, il avait juste une petite marque rouge sur le front. Il se l'attrapa et dit :«Hihihi… Ca chatouille! » Senpai et Moi étions stupéfaite comment peut-on survivre à une balle dans le crâne?! Enfin, il se redressa complétement, et il avait l'air furieux contre moi.

_«Non mais, c'est CA votre façon de dire bienvenue?!

_ C'est un malentendu, dit senpai, Takeba t'as pris pour un voleur. Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que tu arrives aussi tard. » Senpai agissait vraiment comme si de rien était. Mais, le petit était toujours un peu en colére. Mon ainée reprit la parole :

_«Je m'appelle Mitsuru Kirijo, et elle c'est Yukari Takeba. Takeba je vous présente le nouvel élève Minato Son.

_Bonjours! » j'essayais d'être aussi sympathique que possible.

_«Bonsoir. » Me dit-il comme pour me faire paraître ridicule.

_«Takeba, pourriez-vous guider notre jeune ami à sa chambre?

_ Oui Senpai, aller suis-moi tu dois être épuisé. »

Finalement, il me suivit sans trop de discussions. Je l'amenais devant sa chambre et lui dit en souriant :«_ Nous y sommes, facile de t'en rapeler elle est au bout du couloire.

_...

_Bon ben, tiens, voila la clef et surtout ne la perd pas sinon, tu auras des problémes

_...

_Bonne nuit!

_Bonne nuit. » Me répondit-il simplement.

« _Et désolé d'avoir tiré sur toi.

_Bon, ce n'est pas grave! »Dit-il avec un sourir enfantin, il m'avait finalement pardonné.

« _Oh et au fait, esque tout était normal sur le chemin?

_Bah, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, affirme-t-il

_Ok, alors bonne nuit. » Ce gosse semble avoir une experience de la Dark Hour, je devrais en parler avec senpai.

Voilà le premier chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

«_Nul comme d'hab » Minato, si tu n'était pas un môme, J'te shlasserait comme un mouton, quat semaines à l'hopital(devinez qui j'imite)! « Ha! Comme si tu pouvais » Encore un commentaire comme ca et j'remplace Ikutsuki par PEDOBEAR! «NOOON MAIIIIITRE ! »Voila qui est mieux.

Sinon n'hésitez pas a R&R! Ca fait toujours plaisire

PS : Aimez vous le Minako\Ken ? Parcequ'il y aura du… Minato\Mitsuru dans cette fic !(Et oui mais ne vous en faite pas, il n'y a pas d'idées a la pedobear ici) « Wé c'est ca… Cause toujours! » Minato, tu as gagné… Ikutsuki PEDOBEAR MODE ON « et meeeeeeeerde! »


	2. 2 Le premier jour d'ecole

_Voici sans plus tarder : le 2eme chapitre._

**II\Premier jour d'école**

_**7 Avril 2009 mardi**_

_Minato's POV :_

Eh bien, hier c'était une nuit mouvementée : D'abord, le train qui arrive en retard. Ensuite, l'heure des monstres toujours aussi… monstrueuse. Et enfin, les colocataires bizzaroides qui en veulent a ma peau. Bref, quelle heure est-il maintenant? 6 heures; avec un peu de chance, j'aurai assez de temps pour m'entrainer un peu. Je pars me laver. Apparament, personne n'est encore reveillé. En revenant, je croise un homme. Il est grand et a des cheveux blancs, il doit avoir le même age que la fille aux cheveux rouge c'était quoi son nom déjà… Mitsuru. Il m'a aperçu et me dit :

« _Bonjours, tu dois être Minato le nouveau colocataire. Moi je m'appel Akihiko Sanada.

_Bonjours senpai, ravis de faire votre connaissance.

_Apparament, tu te leves tôt toi aussi. je vais m'échaufer un peu. Et toi?

_La même chose.

_Ah bon? Tu pratique un sport en particulier?

_Oui, les arts martiaux.

_Moi, je fais de la boxe. Hélas, les éleves du primaire n'ont pas le droit de rejoindre les club de combats.

_Au moins, je n'ai plus a me renseigner.

_Que dirai-tu qu'on aille s'entainer tous les deux? » Je réfléchis un instant, peut-être que je pourrait gagner un peu plus d'experience en combat.

« _Ok, je viens!

_Très bien, allons y »

On se mit en route et après l'échaffement, on a fait un entrainement de combat.

_Un peu plus tard vers 7 heures :_

Nous sommes revenus au dortoire, Mitsuru-senpai et Yukari étaient réveillées. Elles eurent un drole de tête quand elles virent Akihiko-senpai. Tête rouge(wé il a l'air cool se surnom pour Kirijo-senpai) fut la premiére à parler :

« _Akihiko comment as-tu eu cette œil au beur noir et pourquoi saignes-tu du nez?

_Minato et moi nous sommes entraînés un peu et… Il a de l'acier a la place des os.

_Vaincu par un gamin…Hahahahahahahaha. » Tête rouge avait l'air amusée. Akihiko-senpai ne lui preta pas attention et se tourna vers moi en souriant :

« _Dis-moi Minato. Tu es vraiment fort. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire exeption a la regle et te faire rejoindre l'equipe de boxe?

_C'est possible?

_J'essayerai de glisser un mot pour toi. Mais c'est sûrtout parceque tu me dois une revanche.

_Merci senpai! » Dis-je tout content. Jusqu'à se que Yukari prenne la parole :

« _Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais il bientôt l'heure d'y aller. » C'était vrai, il vallait mieux se mettre en route.

_Akihiko's POV :_

La journée venait de commencer et j'étais déjà épuisé, ce gamin cogne fort, si je ne lui avais pas dit qu'on devai faire une pause je serai à l'hopital à l'heure qu'il est. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est Mitsuru qui n'arrête pas de rire en s'imaginant la scéne:

« _T'arrêteras-tu de rire un jour?

_Minato ne t'as pas épargné, hum?» Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, nous étions arrivés au portail du lycée et _ces filles_ étaient encore là. Dés qu'elles m'ont vu, elles ont accouru vers moi comme des fusés:

« _Akihiko-senpai est blésse vite! Que vous est-il arrivé senpai?!» Elles parlaient vraiment comme si la fin du monde était dans 10 secondes. Au prix de plusieurs tentatives, j'ai réussi a les semmer et a rejoindre le rassemblement où Mitsuru, qui s'était dissiper lorsque les histeriques sont arrivées, continuait a se foutre de ma gueule. Une journée trèèèèèès longue, oui.

_Yukari's POV :_

Quel culot! Mitsuru-senpai me dit de montrer le chemin du primaire a Minato, et _**elle**_ alors!? Je pari que c'est une excuse pour qu'elle soit seule avec Akihiko-senpai. Merde, pourquoi j'm'énerve moi?! J'ai montré a Minto où était sa classe, le primaire et le lycée se trouvent tous deux au sain de Gekkoukan donc, pas de probléme. J'ai plusieurs fois croisé des amies qui, a chaque fois me disaient en pincant la joue de Minato :«Ouh qu'il est mignon! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit frére.» Elles sont connes ou quoi?! Minato et moi ne nous ressemblons pas du tout et mon père… Bref, nous sommes ensuite allés pour écouter notre connard de dirlo narcissiste faire son discour inutile. Après quoi, Minato rejoignit sa classe et moi la mienne. J'arrivais avant le prof et la seule place libre était a coté du clown de l'ecole Junpei Iori

« _Ah! Yuka-tan! On est dans la même classe encore cette année!, dit-il tout joyeux.

_Oui, hélas…

_Oh aller ca va être genial!

_Wé tu parle… » Enfin, le prof est arrivé et le cour commenca.

_Minato's POV :_

Non mais, il est amoureux de sa voix le directeur ou quoi? Ce discoure semblait avoir duré des siécles, quel ouf! Sinon, je rentrer en classe juste après que le prof me l'ai dit et je me suis présenté, mes camarades ont l'air sympa. Je dois m'assoir avec un garçon qui a environ la même taille que moi, des cheveux et des yeux chatains.

« _Bonjours Minato-san, je m'appel Ken, Ken Amada.

_Bonjours Ken-san, apparament je serais ton camarade de classe cette année, j'espere qu'on va bien s'entendre. »

Après les cours, Ken me proposa de visiter le sanctuaire. L'endroit était très agreable pour prier. Ken se dirigea vers une tombe, il me dit que s'était la tombe de sa mère, elle était morte il y a deux ans mais il ne me dit pas de quel maniére

« _Moi aussi, ma mère est morte. Mais je ne l'ai jamais connu. J'ai toujours vécu avec mon grand-père, mais lui aussi est mort maintenant.

_Oui, dis-moi, comment c'était de vivre dans la capitale ouest?, me dit-il, visiblement voulant passer a un sujet plus joyeux.

_Eh bien, j'ai vécu chez une amie, qui est une scientifique très douée. Elle peut créer toutes sortes d'objets et en réparer aussi. Il se fait tard, on ferait mieu de rentrer.

_Oui c'est vrai, bon alors, à demain.

_Au revoire.

On se sépara et je retournai au dortoir.

_Akihiko's POV :_

Après les cours je me préparait a rejoindre mon club. L'entrainement était décevant; personne ne fesait le moindre effort. Et je me rappelait que j'avais promit a Minato de lui régler une inscription. Je parti voir le coach

« _Avec un champion comme toi, Aki, nous somme sûr de gagner les tournois une fois de plus.

_Je ferai de mon mieu, mais j'ai une demande a vous faire, coach.

_Vas-y, mon garçon!

_Eh bien, j'ai un ami qui voudrait rejoindre le club, esque c'est possible?

_Qui est ton ami?

_Un gamin du primaire, monsieur.

_Aki, tu connais le règlement aussi bien que moi, n'est-ce pas? Les élèves du primaire n'ont pas le droit d'intégrer les clubs de combat.

_Oui, coach, mais je ne viendrais jamais vous parler de ca juste parce que c'est mon ami ou qu'il me l'ait demandé. J'ai tester sa force, il est bien meilleur que la pluspart d'entre nous; il est très fort.

_Mmmmm… bien, amenes-le demain, j'evalurai sa force. Et si il est aussi doué, il aura sa place dans le club.

_Merci, coach. A demain.» Bien, j'ai réussi a le convaincre. C'est Minato qui va être content. Je crois que j'en ai fini avec mon gage. Je devrais rentrer au dortoir maintenant.

_Normal POV :_

Au couché du soleil, tous le monde était déjà rentré. Akihiko fit son rapport a Minato qui en sautait litéralement de joie. Mitsuru lisait un roman et Yukari restait là sans faire grand-chose. Ce premier jour avait épuisé Minato, il alla directement se coucher; de plus, il ne voulait pas être reveillé quand l'heure des monstres sonnera. Quant aux autre, ils étaient encore dans le salon et profitérent de l'absence de Minato pour parler.

« _Senpai, vous croyez vraiment qu'il a le **potentiel**?

_Je n'en sait rien, Takeba. Nous devons encore attendre un peu.

_Moi, je suis sûr qu'il l'a. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il a survecu a une balle de pistolet et il des poinds en acier.» a peine Akihiko avait dit cette phrase que Mitsuru et Yukari se remémorérent la scene de la matinée. «Et tu as mentioné hier soir qu'il connaisait la Dark Hour depuis un bout de temps. _Vrai. Mais, rien ne le prouve totalement encore.

_Bon, je vais sortir m'entrainer avec **eux**.

_Senpai, vous ne devriez pas prendre cette histoire a la légére.

_Akihiko, Takeba a raison, les sous-estimer peut nous couter cher.

_Ne vous en faites pas toutes les deux, ca sera une ballade de santé.» Sur ce, le boxer s'en alla. Les deux filles était seules dans la piece désormais.

« _Ca n'est pas un jeu Akihiko…» Soupira Mitsuru.

_**8 Avril 2009 mercredi**_

Le lendemain, après un échauffement sans combat, Minato partit en cours. A la fin de la journée scolaire et après avoir discuter avec Ken, il retrouva Akihiko et tous deux allérent dans la salle de boxe où l'équipe commencait a peine a s'entainer.

«_ Bien, dit le coach, tu dois être Minato le nouvel élève. Aki m'a parlé de toi; tes capacitées sont apparament étonantes. Toutefois je veux en avoir le cœur net. J'ai organisé un combat pour toi, gagne le et tu es dans l'équipe.

_D'accord, monsieur.

_Takumi! Viens par ici. Tous les deux vous allez vous affronter, que le meilleur gagne!

_Akihiko's POV :_

Bah alors, le coach avait choisi l'advairsaire de Minato; ce Takumi était un rebel qui adorait raqueter des élèves plus jeunes comme Minato, il n'aura pas de probléme vu ce qu'il m'a fait hier. Il montèrent sur le ring, j'ai remarquer que la plus part des membres s'étaient rassemblés pour voir le match. Takumi commenca par une provocation.

« _Alors demi-portion, tu veux jouer au grand? Je pari que tu sais même pas t'battre.

_Faux! Mon grand-père m'a tout appris.

_Il t'a appris quoi c'vieu? A marcher sans canne?» L'erreur fatale pour Takumi, je sens qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qui l'attend. Sans que personne ne puisse le voir, Minato se mit devant Takumi qui, complétement surpris, recula d'un pas.

« _Personne… NE SE MOQUE DE MON GRAND-PERE!» Et sur ces mots, il lui donna un coup de poing au ventre. Takumi se tint l'endroit où il avait recu le choque et tomba d'abord sur ses genoux puis fut complétement allongé au sol, se tordant de douleur. Il venait de recevoir le chatiment que j'ai évité de justesse la veille.

_Minato's POV :_

Et voilà, il a eu son compte cette imbécile. Personne ne touche a mon grand-père surtout pas devant moi. Je sortit du ring, le coach était complétement bouche bée, ainsi que tout les autre membres: ca leur donnera un avent-gout de ce qu'il faut éviter de dire ou de faire avec moi. Senpai, lui, avait un grand sourir sur le visage comme si il savait que j'allais gagner. L'entraineur parla enfin :

« _Rare sont ceux qui tiennent tête a Takumi, mais le mettre au tapis en un coup… Waou!

_ Est-ce que ca veut dire que je peux rejoindre l'equipe maintenant.

_Mais bien sûr mon garçon! Avec des champions comme toi et Aki les tournois sont dans la poche d'office!» Il était aux anges. Eh bien, j'ai vraiment fait sensation aujourd'hui. Akihiko-senpai, m'attrapa par l'épaule et me dit :

« _Quelle entrée Minato, tu es maintenant le plus jeune boxer du club c'est un vrai record. Bon, l'entrainement est fini. On devrait rentrer tu ne trouve pas?

_Merci senpai. Et oui, allons-y.» On rentra au dortoir, enfin, je rentrais car senpai m'a dit qu'il ne rentrerai pas tout de suite. Yukari était déjà là, ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux longs et bouclés, des lunettes et une barbe. Il devait avoir dans la quarantaine. En me voyant rentrer, Yukari-senpai dit :

« _Ah! Le voilà! Minato, je te présente le président en chef de l'ecole.

_Bonsoir, mon garçon, mon nom est Shuji Ikutsuki. Assez difficile a prononcer correctement, donc appel-moi ''Nounours''. » Ce gars est complétement ouf ou quoi? « Minato, tu devrais aller te coucher, il faut que tu te leves tôt demain.» Visiblement, Yukari voulait m'eloigner de l'autre idiot, je saisi donc cette opportunité pour partir sans me retourner. Je put quand même entendre sa derniére replique adréssé a moi :

« _N'hesite pas a venir me voir quand tu veux, je pourrais arranger **tout** ce que tu voudras. » Bon sang. Cet individu ressemble a un pedo. Il vaut mieu ne pas m'en approcher. Brrrrrr, il fait fliper. Je m'endormi en essayant de ne pas trop y penser.

_Normal POV :_

Dans un autre piece du dortoir, Yukari, Mitsuru et Ikutsuki étaient devant un ordinateur a options assez avancées. Et sur l'ecran apparaissait Minato en train de dormir.

« _Senpai, vous pensez que c'est juste de faire ca? Je me sens vraiment mal a l'idée qu'on l'espionne

_Ne vous inqietez pas, Takeba. Nous analysons juste si il y a des changements en lui durant ''la periode''

_Oui mais quand même…

_Moi, ca ne me déplait guére de le voir dormir *bave*

_Sans commentaire.» Minuit sonna, la Dark Hour envloppa le monde. Le trio continua ses recherches.

_étrange, dit Mitsuru, il n'y a aucun symptom habituel se voyant en lui.

_Il plutôt spécial, ce n'est pas très étonant

_Nous devrions continuer a l'evaluer pendant quelque nuits de plus.

Chapitre 2 cloturé. Qu'en avez-vous penser?

Sinon avez-vous aimer le Ikutsu-bear? ^^

Quant au contrat que Minato signe, ca va se derouler différement, ne vous en faite pas.

Et surtout, n'hesitez pas a commenter, vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus. Sur ce, bye.


	3. Pleine lune

**Je vous présente… le chapitre 3. Au menu aujoud'hui: Velvet Room x YukariAkihiko x Reveil**. **Au faite, Minato n'aura tout au long de cette serie qu'un seul Persona qui évolura comme celui de tout les membres du SEES.**

* * *

III\Pleine lune

_Minato's POV :_

J'était dans une sorte de couloir sombre, mais pourquoi? Je ne savais pas. Etait-ce un réve? A tout hasard, j'avancais vers l'avant jusqu'à avoir attein une porte. Je l'ouvris et une lumiére vint m'eblouir. Lorsque je put réouvrire mes yeux, j'était assis sur une chaise dans une piece toute bleu qui ressemblait a un acensseur. Devant moi se trouvait un table couverte d'une nape bleu aussi, et de l'autre coté de la table se trouvait un drôle d'homme. Le peu de cheveux blancs qu'il avait sur la tête laissait deviner qu'il était assez vieu. Il était vêtu de façon élégante, et lorsqu'il leva sa tête, je pue voir ses gros yeux grands ouverts et son nez très pointu. Quand je dis qu'il était pointu, il l'était vraiment et de façon anormal. Il avait aussi un sourir qui lui arrivait jusqu'à ses oreilles, sa donnait froid dans le dos. A côte du vieil homme se trouvait une fille, elle avait l'air d'avoir le même age que moi environt. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et courts avec une casquette bleu qui ressemble à une casquette de base-ball. Ses yeux étaient de couleur jaune. Et elle portait des vêtements de la même couleur que sa casquette. Non seulement l'endroit était bizzard mais les résidents aussi. Je fut tiré hors de mes pensées quand le gentleman s'eclairessit la voix et parla :

« _Bienvenue dans la Velvet Room, mon nom est Igor, et mon role est de faire vos connaissances. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon assistante, Elisabeth.

_Heureuse de vous rencontrer.

_Euhh…Oui enchanté.» j'était plutôt mal a l'aise. Igor reprit la parole en fesant apparaitre sur la table une sorte de document.

« _Ceci est un contrat que je vous prierai de signer.

_Un contrat? Pourquoi au juste?

_En le signant, vous vous engagerez a prendre toute la responsabilitée de vos actes.

_Même si je voulais le signer, je ne pourais pas, ne serait-ce pas illégal.

_Ne craignez rien, ceci n'est pas un probléme, vous le fairez en toute libéretée. Mais je vous demanderai qu'une seule chose; que vous respectiez le contenu du contrat.» Après avoir pris le stylo qui se trouvait sur la table, et relu le contenu ''je m'engage a prendre l'intégral résponsabilitée de mes actes.'', je signais enfin ce contrat de mon nom: Son Minato.

« _Voilà, j'ai signé. Et maintenant?

_Prenez ceci. C'est la clef de la Velvet Room. Jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoit…» Avant que je ne puisse lui demander comment utiliser cette clef, ma vision se brouilla et tout devint noir.

_**9 Avril 2009 Jeudi**_

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, j'était dans ma chambre. Etait-ce un rêve? Bon sang ! Il est 7 heures. J'aurai même pas le temps de m'entrainer. Au moins, j'irai a l'ecole en course.

_Yukari's POV :_

Que le week-end semble loin! Et proche en même temps. Je parti au lycée, et Junpei était vraiment excité aujourd'hui… Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Ce Stupei manigancait certainment quelque chose de louche. Et en plus, on avait un cours avec ce vieu Ekoda, il me tape vraiment sur le système nerveux. La journée passa tans bien que mal, et a la sortie du lycée, je vit Akihiko-senpai entouré comme d'habitude par son club de fangirls; que ca m'enervait… Une minute! Qu'est-ce que je dis, moi? Je ferais mieux de rentrer immédiatement, ce n'est pas comme si qu'il me remarquera.

_Akihiko's POV :_

Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que je sors de l'ecole, ces filles me suivent et me harcélent de questions? Je les connais même pas. Ca me donne vraiment des migraines. Sinon, c'est bien Yukari-san que j'ai vu sortir du portail? Elle avait l'air comme… deçu par je ne sais quoi, c'est assez louche. Mieux vaut retourner au dortoir.

_Minato's POV :_

Après les cours, je retournais directement au dortoir. Il n'y avait pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui. Je vérifiait que l'autre con n'était pas là, ouf! Il était occupé dans la salle du 3eme étage d'après Yukari-senpai. Akihiko-senpai était ressorti tout juste après avoir déposé ses affaires. Je partit donc me coucher.

_Normal POV :_

Alors que Minato dormait insouciant, la Dark Hour sonna et le trio reprit ses activitées de la veille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y eu un appel.

« _Mitsuru à l'appareil. Akihiko, c'est toi?

_Vous ne me croirez pas, mais ce truc est énorme.

_Peux-tu nous dire où tu es?

_Je suis présque arrivé au dortoir.» A ces mots, tous le monde fut stupéfait; il dirigeait la chose vers eux! L'equipe rejoignit la salle commune où Akihiko venait de rentrer. Yukari fut évidement la plus inquiéte.

« _Senpai! Vous allez bien?

_Il arrive.» Akihiko semblait vraiment entousiaste, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mitsuru.

« _Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter Akihiko. Takeba, allez le reveiller et refugiez-vous.

_Bien senpai.» Yukari se dirigea vers la chambre de Minato, qui avait été reveillé par le bruit un moment avant.

« _Viens vite, nous allons utiliser la sortie d'urgence. Tiens, prend cette épée.» Minato fit semblant de ne pas écouter et fouilla dans ses affaires pour faire sortir un baton rouge.

« _Je vous signal que je suis artiste martial, pas d'épée pour moi.» Tous deux se dirigérent vers le toit où, un monstre leur apparu. La chose était en faite une multitude de bras chacun tenant une lame, et celui du milieu tenait un masque qui avait le numéro I.

_Minato's POV :_

C'était un monstre, l'un des leur, il s'avancait vers nous. Je jettais un coup d'œil a Yukari et, elle pointait son pistolet vers son front, elle voulait retarder se qui lui restait a vivre ou quoi? Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le monstre lui lansa un boule de feu, elle tomba en arriére et son pistolet glissa à mes pieds. Je le prit et je le rangeait dans ma poche, voilà Yukari, je te le confisque. Je m'approchait doucement du monstre en tenant fermement mon baton. Il essaya de me donner plusieurs coups d'épée, mais je fit une roulade deriere lui. Puis, j'ai ralongé mon baton magique de facon a l'envoiyer s'ecraser contre le mur, juste a coté de la porte. Après ca, il ne restait du monstre que de la pulpe, de quoi faire du jus. Soudain, j'entendi un bruit venant d'en bas. Je m'approchais des barreaux du toit et en bas je pus voir mes deux autres senpais qui se battaient contre une horde de monstre. Je sautait du toit pour les rejoindre et leur donner un coup de main. Et je pus aussi voir qu'ils fesaient la même chose que Yukari-senpai; ils pointaient leurs pistolets vers leur têtes et il était trop tard, ils avait tirés. Mais ils n'étaient pas morts, ils était entourés d'une aura bleu et des créatures étranges apparurent deriere eux. Celle-ci attaquérent les montres, les détruisant tant bien que mal, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. J'avais attéri juste devant mes senpais épuisés qui ne s'attendaient pas a me voir tomber du ciel. Je pris mon baton et me lancais dans le tas. Ils étaient plus faibles que leurs confréres du Mont Paozu, mais ils étaient plus nombreux et plus vicieux. J'était rapidement a bout de force quand soudain, je me dit :''et si moi aussi, j'avais un gardien? Et si je pouvais l'invoquer en faisant ce geste?''rapidement, je pris le pistolet qui appartenait a Yukari-senpai, et le pointait vers mon front. J'hesitais un instant puis, je tirais, même si ca ne marche pas ce n'est pas une balle de pacotille qui va me tuer. Et la, une aura bleu, semblable a celle de mes senpais m'envloppa, je senti une présence dériere moi, une présence rassurante, je me retournais et là se tenait un dragon géant de couleur bleu. Il était si long que je ne pouvais pas voir son autre éxtremitée. D'instinct, je couru vers les autres gignoles et je criais.

« _Ryû-ken!» Il réagit a mon cri et envloppa le battaillon avant de l'engloutir dans des flammes bleus.

_Mitsuru's POV :_

Quelle situation! J'ai bien cru qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, Minato nous avait sauvé. Le petit – que dis-je – notre grand sauveur, avait visiblement un potentiel hors du commun. Il resta un moment sur place puis s'écroula, il avait sûrement mis toute sa force dans l'attaque qu'il a lancé. Il dois se reposer, sa sera mieux ainsi.

_Minato's POV :_

Les racailles m'avaient épuisé grave cette fois, je sentais ma vision se troubler avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol, je perdis connaissance. Un peu plus tard, je me retrouver de nouveau dans l'assenceur bleu... sa s'appellait la Velvet Room, je crois. Igor, toujours avec son sourir allongé me dit:

« _Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu connaissance en vous éveillant a votre pouvoir. Cette apparition est appelée ''Persona''. Votre Persona est Shenron, parait-il

_Un persona?, dis-je confus.

_Un persona, est une facade que vous utiliserez pour affronter les difficultées de la vie. C'est comme un masque en quelque sorte. Mais je ne tiens pas a vous retarder ici davantage, le temps passe dans votre monde. La prochaine fois, vous viendrez ici de votre propre maitre. Jusqu'à lors, au revoir.

* * *

**Ainsi se termine ce chapitre, vous a-t-il plu ? le Persona de Minato sera Shenron. contrairement a l'histoire, il ne pourra pas avoir plusieurs Personas à la fois. Mais il évolura beaucoup plus tard dans la série. En espérant vous avoir satisfaits, a bientôt. **


	4. SEES

_**Bonjour ! Ou bonsoir… ca dépendra de l'heure ou vous lirez. Le chapitre 4 est là, mais d'abord je vais répondre à un commentaire.**_

_**_M. Rhae: Content que l'histoire te plaise. Je voulais depuis un moment écrire un truc sur Persona 3 en Français mais aussi d'introduire des éléments Dragon Ball.**_

* * *

IV\ SEES

_**Dimanche 19 Avril 2009**_

_Minato POV:_

Waaah… j'ai dormi, ça c'est sûr. Mais depuis combien de temps? Tout ce dont je me rappel, c'est d'avoir tiré en plein dans mon crâne avec un pistolet et vu ce dragon géant… Sinon rien. Je sens quelqu'un, là. C'est Yukari-senpai, non? Et je suis où moi d'abord? Oh, il semble qu'elle a remarqué que j'étais réveillé.

« _ Tu es revenu à toi! Tu nous as fait une peur bleu Une semaine est passé depuis que tu dors. Ken est même venu une fois demander de tes nouvelles. »

Disparaitre comme ça pendant une semaine est chelou, donc je comprends.

« _ Où suis-je?

_ C'est l'hôpital Tatsumi Memorial, le docteur a dit que tu étais juste fatigué mais— »

Au moment où elle dit ''hôpital'' j'ai perdu la boule.

« _Hôpital ?! Ils vont me faire des piqures! Laisse-moi sortir! »

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de me retenir.

« _Mais non. Personne ne te fera de piqures, calme-toi.

_Juré ?

_Juré. »

Ouf, sauvé.

« _Au faite, Mitsuru-senpai m'a parlé de ton pouvoir… Tu as été vraiment incroyable! Mais surtout, vaincre une Ombre avec un simple bâton… Tu m'épate. Ton Persona était très puissant aussi.

_Ombres? Tu parle des monstres?

_Oui.

_Je les ai déjà affronté plusieurs fois, mais jamais en aussi grande quantité.

_Sérieusement?! Tu les combats aussi?

_Wé. »

Il y eu un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que senpai se remit à parler.

« _Minato, dis-moi. As-tu déjà connu tes parents?

_Non. J'ai toujours vécu avec mon grand-père.

_Même si j'ai perdu mon père lors de l'explosion il y a 10 ans, j'ai au moins eu l'occasion de le voir. C'est triste de savoir que tu n'as jamais connu ni ton père ni ta mère. Bref, je crois qu'il est temps que je te laisse te reposer, à plus. »

Elle partit, et je me demandais maintenant pourquoi elle m'avait parlé de ça tout à coup. Autant me reposer maintenant.

_**Lundi 20 Avril 2009**_

Aujourd'hui, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Aller, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Arrivé au portail, je croise Ken.

« _ Bonjours Minato! Mais bon sang, tu as été absent pendant une semaine. Tu étais vraiment aussi fatigué?

_ Il semblerait, mais bon, je suis là et en pleine forme donc pas de problèmes.

_ Sans doute.»

On continua le chemin ensemble jusqu'à être arrivé en classe. La journée a été courte, je n'ai pas raté grand-chose apparemment. Mais maintenant, le moment de vérité la boxe! Akihiko-senpai était le premier à être arrivé.

« _ Yo senpai!

_ Minato! Alors, ça va mieux?

_ En pleine forme. Dites-moi, ça vous direz un petit combat rapide? »

Senpai pâlit, ai-je dis quelque chose de travers?

« _ E-E-Euh tu ne v-voudrais pas te reposer avant?

_ Je me suis assez reposé comme ça. Ce qu'il me faut c'est de l'exercice.

_E-Essayes de te défouler sur se punching-ball. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il bégaye? Bon, autan faire ce qu'il m'a dit. Je me dirigeais vers le punching-ball, et dés que je lui ai donné le premier coup, il se déchira et je fus recouvert de sable.

« _Je n'ai fait que le toucher. Il n'est vraiment pas solide. »

Akihiko-senpai était devenu pâle comme un linge, enfin plus que d'habitude.

« _B-B-Bref, ne tardons pas. Mitsuru nous veut tous au dortoir le plus tôt possible.

_Okay! »

…

En rentrant au dortoir, il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune. Senpai m'expliqua alors la situation.

« _Tout le monde doit être au 4eme étage, allons-y.»

A peine sommes-nous arrivé au 2eme étage qu'une pensé me traversa l'esprit.

« _Senpai, est-ce que ''Ikutsuki-san'' est là?

_Oui, pourquoi?

_ Attendez un instant s'il vous plait. »

Là, je partis dans ma chambre dans l'espoir de trouver mon bâton. Chance! Il était sur mon lit, on a dut me le porter ici. Je le pris et retourna vers mon ainé qui était surpris.

« _Que fais-tu avec ça?

_Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.»

Il lâcha un rire et nous rejoignîmes la salle du 4eme étage. Yukari et Mitsuru-senpai ainsi que monsieur Pedobear nous attendaient.

« _Ahhhh! Mon choupinou! Tu n'as plus bobo? Si tu fais des cauchemars viens me voir—

_Arrière! »

Je pointais mon bâton dans sa direction et parti ma m'assoir suivis de Akihiko-senpai tout en restant en garde. Mitsuru-senpai prit la parole.

« _Je suis rassurée que tu ailles mieux Minato. Monsieur le directeur, passons aux choses sérieuses, et je vous demanderais de ne pas perturber notre jeune ami.

_Bien Mitsuru. Alors dis-moi, tu me croirais si je te disais qu'il y a plus de 24 heures en une journée?

_ Si c'est vous qui le dites, non.

Voyant qu'il n'y aurait aucune entente entre nous deux, Mitsuru décida de prendre la place du pervers.

« _ Cette 25eme heure existe réellement, Minato. Tu l'as déjà—

_ Senpai, désolé de vous interrompre. Mais j'ai déjà vécu cette période plusieurs fois. Seulement, je n'ai aucune idée du comment et pourquoi elle existe.

_Cette période est nommé la Dark Hour. Comme tu le sais certainement, elle se produit tous les soirs à minuit. Les monstres que tu as vaincus l'autre soir étaient des Ombres. Nous sommes une équipe spécialisée pour les exterminer, voudrais-tu te joindre à nous. »

Les monstres d'ici semblaient très forts, ça m'intéressait.

« _J'accepte!

_Ouf, j'avais peur qu'il dise non.»

Akihiko-senpai s'approcha de moi et me tendit un pistolet.

« _Tu nous sera assurément d'un aide incroyable, prend cette Evoker. Grace à ça, tu pourras invoquer ton Persona.

_Merci, je ferais tout mon possible. »

Ainsi se conclut la soirée. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller me coucher.

…

Je dormais quand tout a coup, je senti une présence. Je me réveillais, et je vis un garçon qui m'avait l'air familier.

« _Bonsoir, te rappel-tu de moi?

_Non, qui es-tu?

_Je suis Pharos.

Là, je me souvins que peu après la mort de mon grand-père, je m'étais fais un ami durant la ''Dark Hour''. C'était lui, Pharos était là devant moi.

« _Pharos! Mais comment m'as-tu suivis jusqu'ici?

_Je suis toujours avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Au faite, la ''fin'' arrive.

_La fin?

_La fin de tout, moi-même je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai confiance en toi. Et il semblerait que tu t'es éveillé à ton pouvoir. Shenron, le grand dragon. Te rappel-tu de l'attaque que tu as utilisé l'autre soir? Tu ne peux pas l'utiliser comme bon te plaira.

_Pourquoi?

_Elle est crée par de grandes émotions, que tu ne control pas encore complètement.

_Je vois.

_Au revoir, Minato.

Sur ce, il disparut dans l'ombre. Ce Pharos est vraiment étrange, mais j'éprouve de l'amitié forte envers lui. Ce n'est pas tout, mais je veux dormir maintenant.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre 4. Ce chapitre m'aura donné a réfléchir sur ma méthode d'écriture (surtout les dialogues). Sinon, le chapitre 5 ne sera pas posté avant un bout de temps, jusqu'à lors je vous demande de patienter et de me dire tout ce que vous pensez de l'histoire (les commentaires constructifs sont toujours les bienvenus). **_


End file.
